Chipression
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Suddenly J becomes very depressed and the Chipmunks and Chipettes must find out why. (Movie Based)
1. Chipressed

_**Summary:**_ Suddenly J becomes very depressed and the Chipmunks and Chipettes must find out why. (Movie Based)

 _ **Time:**_ A few months after _Chipwrecked w J._

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read _Alvin and the Chipmunks w J._

* * *

 _ **Chipression**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Chipressed**_

The Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to invite J to hang out with them.

Alvin called her on his cell phone.

In the real world, J laid on her bed, sobbing loudly into her pillow when the phone rang.

She answered it.

"Hey, Alvin" J said, her voice shook but she tried not to make it noticeable.

"Hi, we were wondering if you'd come over" he says.

"Um, now is not a very good time" J replied followed by an involuntary sob.

"Are you crying?" Alvin asked.

J wiped her face.

"No… Maybe" J answered.

"Why?" Alvin questioned.

J didn't answer.

"So what she say? Is she coming?" Jeanette wanted to know.

"She's crying and I don't know why" Alvin told them.

"Crying?" Theodore asked.

"Um, put her on speaker" Brittany suggested.

"Okay" Alvin said and put J on speaker "You're on speaker. The others want to talk to you."

" _But I don't want to talk to them!"_ J thought.

"Alright" she replied nervously "Hey guys. Wazzup?"

Everyone heard J trying to make herself stop crying.

"J? Are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm fine, guys" J responded.

"It doesn't sound like it" Simon commented.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jeanette asked.

"Not really. I gotta go" J told them.

They felt like they shouldn't make her talk.

"Alright" Alvin said.

"We love you" they told her, trying to cheer her up.

"I love y-" J choked over her tears and hung up the phone.

Everybody sighed.

"Oh, I hope she's okay" Jeanette said.


	2. Was It Me

_**Ch. 2- Was it me?**_

J avoided the chipmunks for a few days.

Alvin called her again, but she didn't pick up.

"This is the millionth time I've tried calling her" he grunted.

"Maybe she just wants to be left alone" Simon suggested.

"I'm like her annoying little brother; I can't leave her alone" Alvin said.

"Just leave her be. She'll come to us when she's ready" Simon told him.

"Not until I know what caused J chipression" Alvin says.

"Chipression? That's worse than funishment. Stop making puns. Maybe that's what got J chipressed" Brittany said.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, guys. What could have caused J to be so depressed?" Alvin asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Do you think she lost a loved one?" Simon asked.

"Maybe, but why would she avoid us?" Alvin questioned.

"Maybe it's us" Brittany suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Alvin asked.

"Because she's avoiding us?" Brittany replied.

"What if Brittany's right?" Theodore asked "what if we did something and just didn't realize?"

"What could we have done?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe _we_ didn't do anything; maybe _you_ did something" Brittany suggested.

"Me? But I didn't do anything… at least I don't think I did" Alvin said.

"Think about it. You drive her nuts by causing so much trouble and being a jerk" Brittany pointed out.

"Maybe… But I don't know what I could have done to make her cry like that" Alvin returned.

"Have you ever hurt her like that before?" Eleanor asked.

"Not proud of it, but yeah, a couple times" Alvin replied.

"When and how?" Jeanette asked.

"The first time was when we went to live with Ian; she was heartbroken" Alvin says.

"Okay, what else?" Brittany asked.

"Um, the next one was in _The Jealous Chipmunks._ We fought, I said things I shouldn't have, and she flew out crying" said Alvin.

"Alvin, you idiot!" Brittany yelled.

"Hey, she hurt me too! But we forgave each other, so moving on" Alvin said.

"Alright… Oh what about the time you kissed her and she flipped out?" Eleanor reminded.

"Yeah…" Alvin said, blushing slightly.

"I don't get it though. How is reminding me about all the things I regret gonna make J, and now me feel better?" Alvin questioned.

"Maybe we can figure out why J is hurting" Jeanette explained.

"Yeah well, I got a better idea…" Alvin said.

He hopped to the portal and put a paw in.

"Good, it's not locked" Alvin says.

"You can't just go in there. She might not be dissent" Jeanette stated.

"She's depressed, Jean. She needs me right now" Alvin tried.

"No!" everyone else disagreed.

"Oh, fine" Alvin muttered.

He pressed his back against the wall and slid down, heaving a sigh.

Everyone felt bad for Alvin, but what can they do?


	3. The Truth

_**Ch. 3- The Truth**_

Alvin was playing video games when he heard sobs coming from the portal.

He put the game aside and hopped off the couch and to the portal.

He sighed as he listened to the faint weeping.

"Oh, J. Why are you shutting me out?" Alvin asked but he knew there wouldn't be an answer.

The crying stopped and Alvin heard the sound of a door opening.

"Juliette," Paige asked "are you in here?"

Paige saw nothing but a huge pile of tissues on her bed.

Juliette sat up, pushing the pile of tissues off of her.

She looked horrible. She had a tear-stained face, red, puffy eyes, and her hair was a mess.

"Hey, bae" Paige said gently "I know you're upset but it's been a week. You need some sunlight."

Paige opened up the curtains and Juliette hissed and hid under the covers.

"Alright, no sun" Paige quickly closed the curtains.

Paige sat beside her.

"Girl, you need to forget about him and get out of bed" she said.

"I know. He was such a jerk!" Juliette agreed.

"Are they talking about me?" Alvin asked himself.

Juliette broke down again.

"But I can't forget about him. I miss his hugs and kisses and his eyes. I loved everything about him, Paige" Juliette told her between sobs.

Juliette rested her head on Paige's lap as she wept.

"I know you loved him" Paige says, rubbing Juliette's head. "But you need to let him go."

"I want to see him again" Juliette sniffled.

Alvin thought that if she missed him, he should go see her. Maybe it would make her feel better.

But as he was about to enter the portal, he heard more of the conversation.

"But it's too late! He was a complete ****! No one should ever be hurt like this" Juliette cried.

Alvin gasped and his eyes welded up with tears.

"Look at me right now, Paige. I'm depressed and tired and I lack hygiene. Damn it that jackass ruined my life!" Juliette continued.

Alvin looked down, his lip quivering as tears threatened to fall.

"He used to make me so happy, but now I'm just miserable" Juliette said through sobs.

Alvin couldn't hold back tears any longer and the dam broke, falling to his knees.

Juliette stopped crying.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, sitting up and wiping her face.

"Yeah, it sounds like crying, really high pitch crying" Paige responded, rubbing her head "Is it coming from your wall?"

"That's my portal. You know, how I go into movies" Juliette says "I must've left it open."

"Oh, well can you close it, because whatever movie is playing in there, it's giving me a headache" Page said.

"No movies are playing, Paige. It's real" J said.

"Well, they sound just as, if not, more depressed than you are" commented Paige.

"Oh, it sounds like Alvin" Juliette began to get concerned.

"No wonder" Paige covered her ears.

Juliette rolled her eyes.

"Alvin, baby, is that you?" Juliette asked.

Alvin heard her and stopped crying for a moment.

All that was heard from the other side was small whimpers and sniffling.

"Yeah, J, it's me" he was reluctant to say.

"What's the matter, babe?" Juliette wanted to know.

"Um, why do-" Alvin couldn't finish and he bursted into more tears.

Paige and Juliette looked at each other with concerned expressions.

"Alvin, c'mere and tell me what's wrong" Juliette said.

"Okay" Alvin sniffled and came through the portal.

Alvin stood there, looking up at the girls through watery eyes as tears poured over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"For what?" Juliette asked her.

"I-I dunno…" Alvin said between sobs. "I was hoping you could tell me?"

"What?" Both girls were bewildered.

"How did I make you miserable? How did I ruin your life? Why…" Alvin broke down again.

Juliette picked the bawling chipmunk up.

"Alvin, were you eavesdropping?" she asked him.

"Um, maybe?" Alvin responded.

Paige was giggling.

"Are you laughing right now?" Alvin asked, crying harder.

"Oh, Alvin we weren't talking about you" Juliette told him, holding him close.

"You weren't?" Alvin rubbed his eyes.

"Of course not, baby" Juliette returned, holding him in front of her.

"And you thought I called you a-" Juliette's eyes widened and she held him close again. "Poor baby."

"So you still love me? I still make you happy?" Alvin asked.

"I love you so much, Alvin. And I can't help but smile every time I see your furry face" she says.

"Really?" Alvin smiled.

Juliette kissed his forehead.

"Does that answer your question?"

Alvin nodded.

"Why would you think that we would talk about you like that?" asked Juliette.

"Because all of the others found reasons that I was the one that cause you to get all chipressed" he replied.

"Chipressed?" the girls looked at each other.

"Don't hate on it. Brittany beat you to it" Alvin said.

"You could never make me depressed. I mean sometimes you're a pain in my ass, but that's why I like you, you give me something to work with" Juliette said.

"So I am a jerk, but you like me that way?" Alvin chuckled.

"Yup" said Juliette.

"I'm sorry you thought I was talking about you and that you thought you were the one making me depressed" Juliette apologized.

"It's okay" Alvin returned.

"But, J, if you weren't talking about me, who were you talking about? Why are you so depressed?" Alvin wanted to know.

Juliette put the chipmunk down and laid down on her bed.

"You know what? I'm really tired. You should go home" Juliette said, turning her body away.

Alvin was now angry.

"HEY!" he yelled so loud it made Juliette cringe.

Tears flowed down her face.

"I love you, J. But I didn't go through what I did just get no answer" Alvin said.

"Just go home, Alvin" Paige told him "I'll handle this."

"No! J, this isn't fair." Alvin stated "I remember you telling me we could tell each other anything."

Juliette looked at Alvin as tears spilled over her cheeks.

Alvin's expression softened.

Juliette couldn't handle being pressured and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"No, J!" Alvin grunted. "I hate it when she does that!"

"She's done that with you before?" Paige asked.

"Don't ask" Alvin said and Paige shrugged.

"Well, this is never a good sign" Paige stated and Alvin shook his head.

Alvin hopped to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Come out, gorgeous, we're worried about you" Alvin tried " _I'm_ worried about you."

Juliette gave no response other than loud weeping.

"I… I got…" she couldn't finish.

"I'm listening. You got?" Alvin asked.

Juliette mumbled something.

"Come again" Alvin says.

"DAMN IT, ALVIN! I GOT DUMPED OKAY?!" Juliette shouted at Alvin. "I got dumped…"

Alvin gave a look of surprise and then one of sympathy.

"Okay, come out and tell me what happened" Alvin told her.

The door swung open to reveal a chipmunk sized Juliette with tear streaks down her face.

Alvin held out his arms and she hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

"What does he have that I don't?" Paige asked, slightly irked, but she was ignored.

"There I said it. When I thought everything was going great he just broke up with me and shattered my heart and made me feel like had nothing else to live for!" Juliette squeaked.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Alvin asked.

"B-Because I was embarrassed and sad, just really, really sad" Juliette cried.

"Wait, is it Jayce?" Alvin asked.

"No, Jayce and I broke up years ago and decided to be friends. But this break up with Derek made me feel like crap!" Juliette said.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous" Alvin comforted.

Juliette was non-stop crying into her pillow for the next few minutes.

"Please stop crying, J" Alvin pleaded "It breaks my heart to see you like this."

Alvin's eyes refilled with tears.

Juliette looked at his watery eyes and hugged him again.

She calmed down as soon as Alvin returned the hug.

"Even when you cry, your beautiful. Derek has no idea what he just lost" Alvin whispered into her ear and she smiled. "He's not worth your tears; you deserve better."

Alvin dried her tears.

"Thank you" Juliette thanked and kissed his cheek.

"What'd he say?" Paige asked.

Alvin and Juliette rolled their eyes.

"Alright, I ruined the moment… I'll leave now" Paige said and walked out of the room.

"Love you, girl!" Juliette called after her.

Alvin and Juliette smiled at each other and embraced again.


	4. Happy Again

_**Ch. 4- Happy Again**_

Alvin let Juliette clean herself up before they went into the movie world.

Everyone was on the couch when Alvin came through the portal.

"Alvin Seville! We told you not to bother her!" Brittany schooled.

"But I was invited" Alvin replied.

What? What do you have that I don't?" Brittany asked.

"You know, Paige asked the same question. Um, she left the portal open and she could hear me crying and… well, she'll explain everything" Alvin said.

J came through the portal.

"Hi, hey!" everyone ran and greeted her.

"How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked.

"Better" J responded.

"Oh, we missed you" Theodore hugged her tightly.

"Awe, I missed you too" J giggled.

"So what broke you? What fixed you? And why'd you let Alvin in and not us?" Brittany asked.

"I got dumped by a jerk, but I'm okay because Alvin was there. I let him in cause he was crying. You see, my friend Paige and I said some bad things about my ex and he thought we were talking about him" J explained.

"What did you say?" Jeanette asked.

"Um, words I shouldn't repeat" J answered.

"Oh, well no wonder he cried!" Theodore yelped.

"No, I wasn't upset by the words used. I was upset by who used them" Alvin said.

"Awe" J says, cuddling Alvin.

All the chipmunks and Chipettes jumped onto her and hugged her.

"We love you" they said.

"I love you too" J returned.

"I'm happy again!" she exclaimed.


End file.
